League of Legends Champion Ideas
by DeadLight63
Summary: Just a group of Champions I thought up. More might follow up later.
1. Akum, Salazar, Stryker

League of Legends Champion Ideas

**Akum**

**The Watchful Protector**

Abilities -

(Passive) Steadfast: Akum has 50% reduced effect toward fears, and has an instant 20% tenacity.

Retriever: Akum throws a dagger that damages enemies and heals a nearby allied champion for 75% of damage done. (Akum receives 40% of the health if no allies are nearby)

Level 1: 100 Attack Damage

Level 2: 130 Attack Damage

Level 3: 160 Attack Damage

Level 4: 190 Attack Damage

Level 5: 220 Attack Damage

Channel: Akum sacrifices 10% of his movement speed and channels it to the nearest allied champion for 2.5 seconds. As this ability progresses, 10% of the movement speed is still lost, but more is given to the allied champion. (If no allies are nearby, this movement speed is instead transformed into armor for Akum)

Level 1: 10% Speed Increase Obtained by Ally

Level 2: 15% Speed Increase Obtained by Ally

Level 3: 20% Speed Increase Obtained by Ally

Level 4: 25% Speed Increase Obtained by Ally

Level 5: 30% Speed Increase Obtained by Ally

Grounded Strike: Akum enhances his dagger with light energy and slashes forward, causing increased damage to the opponent as well as reducing their chances of hitting their target by 60%.

Level 1: 130 Attack Damage

Level 2: 160 Attack Damage

Level 3: 190 Attack Damage

Level 4: 220 Attack Damage

Level 5: 250 Attack Damage

Ultimate Drain: Akum drains health from each enemy champion in front of him and transfers it to a nearby allied champion. (Akum obtains half the health collected if he is not near an ally)

Level 1: 175 Attack Damage Per Champion

Level 2: 250 Attack Damage Per Champion

Level 3: 325 Attack Damage Per Champion

Lore:

"Darkness is only temporary, eventually it must give way to the light."

- Akum, the Watchful Protector

The shores of the Shadow Isles houses the most fearsome creatures in all of Valoran. Blood is their calling, and they perform it well, and without question. Only one thing keeps these demons away from Valoran, and that is the Watchers. Long ago, Watchers were once humans, who have since adapted their form to endure the harsh conditions of the dark islands. The Watchers isolated themselves onto the Shadow Isles, so that no creature of the Shadow Isles could escape to the land beyond. They posses the ability to manipulate the light, as well as many other types of magic. Humble, strong, and wise, they have kept themselves hidden for hundreds upon hundreds of years.

Akum is one such Watcher, a powerful soldier whom was the leader of a steadfast battalion, leading numerous successful pushes against the creatures of the island. That all changed one day when Akum found a spider-like creature of the island escaping towards the vast sea. Horrified that something from the Isles had made it to the rest of Valoran, Akum went to his elders and requested that someone be sent after her. The elders denied his request, stating that every Watcher was needed in their fight, not a single one could be spared.

Refusing to accept this, Akum left a letter handing control of his battalion to his second in command, and pursued after the creature in a raft he built in secret. Unfortunately, the brave soldier found himself in the frozen tundra of Freljord. After four days of finding no food, and barely enough shelter, Akum found a small village, and sought refuge there. What he found haunted him to his core, seeing the people he thought he was fighting to protect fighting each other, over something so trivial as a sack of grain.

Attempting to break up the fight, Akum attracted the attention of numerous villagers, who rose up and attacked him. In such a weak state, Akum fell victim to the crowd's rage. Imprisoned for three days, Akum slipped into depression as he questioned whether his people had been correct in protecting these people who had been fighting and killing each other this whole time. Akum was sentenced to walk the tundra until death took him by the leader of the village, a warrior named Sejuani. For another two days he found no food, and no shelter. On the brink of death, he saw faint shadows in the distance, resembling the figure of an archer.

When he next awoke, Akum found himself in a warm bed, with food on his bedside, and a hooded archer standing near the door of the room. The archer revealed herself as Ashe, the ruler of the prosperous land he now inhabited, and welcomed him to stay in the village until he could get back on his feet. After finishing his meal, Akum told the archer of his people, and what he had experienced. Ashe responded by showing him around the village, showing that there were those working to bring peace, and to a degree, already achieved it. His faith in his mission restored, Akum swore his allegiance to Ashe, pledging his service as the Avarosan's Watcher.

**Playing as Akum:**

- Akum can support himself if he is not near an ally, try moving in after team fights to finish off opponents.

- Akum's ultimate is a good initiator for team fights, use it when one is imminent.

- Akum's passive makes him very resistant to any kind of crowd control. When facing heavy crowd control teams, use him to weed out the abilities.

**Playing Against Akum:**

- Despite his regenerative abilities, Akum cannot take focused damage for long. Target him first to keep him from assisting his allies.

- Akum cannot heal himself if he is near an ally. Target him when near an ally and low on health.

- When Akum is at early levels, his attacks do little damage. Focus on his teammates early on.

**Salazar**

**The Malevolent Killer**

Abilities -

(Passive) Thrill: Salazar gains Critical Strike chance the less health his enemies have. (Max 9%)

Side Sweep: Salazar swings his sword and his axe in front of him, doing increased damage as well as slowing the target.

Level 1: 120 Attack Damage (15% Speed Reduction)

Level 2: 160 Attack Damage (15% Speed Reduction)

Level 3: 200 Attack Damage (15% Speed Reduction)

Level 4: 260 Attack Damage (20% Speed Reduction)

Level 5: 320 Attack Damage (20% Speed Reduction)

Weakening Stab: Salazar thrusts his sword into an enemy near him, slowing them by 5% and slightly reducing their attack damage for a short duration. (Targets Champions)

Level 1: 80 Attack Damage, 5 Attack Damage Loss

Level 2: 120 Attack Damage, 8 Attack Damage Loss

Level 3: 160 Attack Damage, 11 Attack Damage Loss

Level 4: 200 Attack Damage, 14 Attack Damage Loss

Level 5: 240 Attack Damage, 17 Attack Damage Loss

Smasher: Salazar smashes his axe down on his opponent, dealing attack damage as well as reducing their armor for a short duration.

Level 1: 125 Attack Damage, -4 Armor

Level 2: 165 Attack Damage, -8 Armor

Level 3: 205 Attack Damage, -12 Armor

Level 4: 245 Attack Damage, -16 Armor

Level 5: 285 Attack Damage, -20 Armor

Unquenchable Thirst: Salazar loses control, putting aside his common sense which increases his attack damage, attack speed, and critical strike chance dramatically for five seconds. However, during this period, he experiences a severe loss of health that CAN kill him.

Level 1: +50 Attack Damage, 20% Attack Speed, 15% Critical Chance ( -225 Health)

Level 2: +100 Attack Damage, 30% Attack Speed, 30% Critical Chance ( -400 Health)

Level 3: +150 Attack Damage, 40% Attack Speed, 45 % Critical Chance ( -600 Health)

Lore:

"To get by in this world, you have to be the best at what you do. Killing is no exception."

- Salazar, The Malevolent Killer

Some practices go far beyond what even the most experienced of it's craft consider acceptable. Every once in a while, somebody will go too far, and become too involved in whatever it is they do. Salazar is one such person. Ever since a young age, he had always been fascinated by murder mysteries, but not for the mystery itself. Rather, he was always mesmerized by the killers, analyzing how they would carry out their murders, and finding his own personal ways to improve them. Despite protest from his parents, he would often test out these "improvements" on insects and rats that he would find on the streets.

When he was in his teens, Salazar moved past the small creatures and moved on to larger animals, such as deer, sheep, and dogs. As he continued these tests, he noticed that he got a thrill out of these improvements, and began to carry them out more and more often. It eventually got to the point where his parents started to fear for his psychological health, and started limiting how many murder mysteries he was allowed to see. Outraged, Salazar grew increasingly hostile towards his parents, even to the point of hatred. One day, when Salazar purchased the most recent murder mystery book by a favorite author of his, his father took the book from his hands and forbid him from reading it.

In a fit of rage, Salazar murdered his father in cold blood, using nothing but a kitchen knife and a fork. The murder gave Salazar a previously unfelt sensation of power and control, one that he adored greatly. After murdering his mother in a similar fashion, he discovered that he was in love with killing people, and saw it as a form of craft that could be mastered and improved upon. So, after stealing an axe and a sword from a weapons shop, he went on a large killing spree publicly, as he saw the mystery aspect to be the downfall of killers. For ten years, he committed murders and killed any police forces that came after him, spreading a name of fear throughout his hometown.

After a while, his rampage was discovered by the Institute of War, after which Caitlyn declared that Salazar would be the next criminal she went after, as the law enforcement in his home had been ineffective in stopping him. Instead, the Institute offered him a spot in what sounded like paradise to him. He could murder all the people he wanted, day and night, not having to worry about police ruining his fun. The League of Legends.

**Playing as Salazar:**

- Salazar's abilities are effective at weakening single targets. Try to engage champions straying away from the rest of the team.

- Purchase life steal items to counter the massive health loss brought on by his ultimate.

- Salazar can counter tanky opponents very easily, utilize his abilities when a tanky champion is harassing your team.

**Playing Against Salazar:**

- Salazar loses massive health while using Unquenchable Thirst. Damage him before he uses it, run away while it is active, then reengage once it wears off.

- Salazar needs to be near his enemy to do anything to them. Use ranged attacks and abilities to keep him at bay.

- Salazar thrives in one on one combat, use ganks often in early on to keep him in check.

**Stryker **

**The Veteran**

Abilities -

(Passive) Marker: When attacking, Stryker locks onto a target, and her team can see them no matter what they do for two seconds.

Tracer Round: Stryker fires a tracer round in a straight line that deals magic damage and reveals anything along it's flight path.

Level 1: 80 Magic Damage

Level 2: 120 Magic Damage

Level 3: 160 Magic Damage

Level 4: 200 Magic Damage

Level 5: 240 Magic Damage

Frag Grenade: Stryker throws a grenade that does AoE attack damage and fragments in multiple directions for half of it's regular damage.

Level 1: 90 Attack Damage

Level 2: 140 Attack Damage

Level 3: 190 Attack Damage

Level 4: 240 Attack Damage

Level 5: 290 Attack Damage

Flashbang: Stryker tosses a flashbang at her opponents, blinding and slowing them for three seconds. She can affect herself with this attack.

Level 1: 50 Magic Damage

Level 2: 80 Magic Damage

Level 3: 110 Magic Damage

Level 4: 140 Magic Damage

Level 5: 170 Magic Damage

Danger Close: Stryker throws three ground impact grenades at a single area, afterwards gaining explosive rounds for ten seconds that deal additional magic damage based on it's level.

Level 1: 200 Attack Damage, 20 Magic Damage per hit

Level 2: 350 Attack Damage, 40 Magic Damage per hit

Level 3: 500 Attack Damage, 60 Magic Damage per hit

Lore:

"I don't care how dangerous those criminals are. Especially if they have hostages."

- Stryker, just before liberating a bank from a group of robbers.

Stryker came from a long heritage of officers from Piltover's police force. While they were by no means famous, they were known well throughout the police forces. So much so that by the time she was born, many had come to look upon her lineage as one of the most dedicated of all Piltover families. Stryker was always rather shy as a child, but still had the hard sense of justice that her father and mother before her had had. She would constantly visit the police headquarters after she was done with school, claiming she was, "getting familiar with her future career".

One day, on her way to the police station, she came across a group of teenagers with hoods going into a store. Somewhat suspicious of this, Stryker decided to investigate. She quickly found herself in a hostage situation, trapped in the store with several other people. After witnessing the shop owner being killed, she attempted to stop the robbers, only to be stabbed twice by one of the hooded fiends. They then ran from the scene, leaving Stryker wounded, afraid, and traumatized. When the police arrived, she had been reduced to a sobbing wreck, and only ceased crying when in her parents arms.

After that, Stryker wanted nothing to do with the police, becoming reclusive and avoiding the subject matter with her parents whenever she could. Despite their concern, Stryker refused to talk to them about it. Things only got worse when her school faced another hostage situation, in which she saw her best friend brutally bludgeoned to death by an intruder. By now her mental state was called into question by both friends and family alike. Her parents even began to homeschool her to prevent her from seeing anymore traumatizing events.

Strangely enough, this seemed to change Stryker's mind on entering the police force. A week after this event, she left home and requested to be allowed into the police academy. Despite protest from her family, she was allowed in. After the classes had finished, she decided not to stop at the rank of police officer, and formed a new and elite anti-terror group. Combining police tactics and the brutality of the criminals she had witnessed, her team prevented numerous hostage situations and ended many more. Though still reclusive, she no longer feared the criminals she fought.

**Playing as Stryker:**

- Stryker is good at scouting out opponents, use Tracer Round to check bushes before engaging in combat.

- Use Stryker's Flashbang to blind opponents before engaging to gain the upper hand.

- When used correctly, Danger Close can turn the tide of most battles in Stryker's favor.

**Playing Against Stryker:**

- Rush Stryker quickly to prevent her from using flashbangs, or get close enough to where it will damage her as well.

- Stryker's tracer round can ruin a gank attempt. Be mindful when attempting to gank a lane with Stryker present.

- Stryker is a very delicate champion, use bully tactics to keep her on the defensive.


	2. Radam

**Radam**

**The Lone Survivor**

Abilities -

(Passive) Fast healer: Radam's self healing affects are increased by 0.5% for every level. (9% by level 18)

Energy Whip: Radam pulls an enemy slightly closer to him.

Level 1: 120 Magic Damage

Level 2: 140 Magic Damage

Level 3: 160 Magic Damage

Level 4: 200 Magic Damage

Level 5: 280 Magic Damage

Pulsating Ring: Radam creates a ring of energy than pulsates twice, each dealing damage based on how close the enemy is.

Level 1: 90-50 Magic Damage Per Pulse

Level 2: 110-70 Magic Damage Per Pulse

Level 3: 150-110 Magic Damage Per Pulse

Level 4: 170-120 Magic Damage Per Pulse

Level 5: 200-140 Magic Damage Per Pulse

Energy Blast: Creates a medium sized energy field at Radam's current position that slows enemies inside of it. The Energy detonates after four seconds, stunning and damaging opponents still inside the field.

Level 1: 90 Magic Damage

Level 2: 140 Magic Damage

Level 3: 190 Magic Damage

Level 4: 230 Magic Damage

Level 5: 300 Magic Damage

Renewal: Radam absorbs energy in the air, completely restoring his health and mana over a span of time. During this period, he is immune to crowd control effects, but can still be damaged. In addition, after using Renewal, his self healing doubles, but his magic resist and armor is also reduced for 15 seconds.

Level 1: -25% Magic Resist, -25% Armor

Level 2: -20% Magic Resist, -20% Armor

Level 3: -10% Magic Resist, -10% Armor

Lore:

"I am truly alone in this world. My people are dead by my own hand. I saved many, but doomed myself to eternal loneliness and guilt."

-Radam, The Lone Survivor

There was once a thriving and immortal race called the Energens. Entities born of pure uncontrolled energy, these beings resembled humans in only their shape. They had no desire for construction, progress, evolution, fellowship, or emotion. They were simply immortal beings that destroyed villages and city-states at their own will. Energens were feared by all who heard their legends, and despised likewise. Throughout history, the greatest civilizations of all time had fallen to these fearsome warriors, and easily destroying all that stood against them. That all changed one day when a new being of energy was formed.

Born out of the raw energy of a thriving civilization thousands of years ago, Radam began his life not in the company of his race, but the peaceful forests of the civilization on his own. There he saw the beauties of life, such as happiness, friendship, and harmony. Energen believed that his creation had occurred to protect these values, though he believed he was too weak to handle it alone. By the time his race had found him, he had become more human than any Energen in history. For this, the Energens wiped the civilization out, much to Radam's horror. His race enslaved him and threw him away, locking him into a impenetrable, presumably inescapable prison, believing this would revert him back to normal. Outraged, Radam planned to wipe out his race for their cruelty and evil.

After seven hundred years of doing nothing but training, he used his powers to escape his prison, and summon his race to him. Slowly but surely, he wiped out several battle parties of his race, showing no mercy and tracking down any new Energens he found to destroy them right away. After two hundred years, he succeeded in wiping out his race after detonating and renewing himself in a battle party of 200 Energens. Only after this genocide did he realize what he had done. His entire race wiped out, he had no one to share this victory with, no one to celebrate with. Not even anyone to congratulate. Through his own actions, he had completely isolated himself in this world.

In sorrow, Radam went into seclusion for 100 years, attempting to somehow destroy himself with his own energy, but his training had caused him to simply reconstruct himself subconsciously, rendering his suicide impossible. Alone and guilty, Radam believed he would never feel the emotion the humans called happiness again. Only two thousand years later, during which he had discovered there were still evil creatures looking to destroy life, as well as heroes to fight this evil, did he return to the world.

He may be the last of his kind, but he will not hesitate to risk his life to save the innocent.

**Playing as Radam:**

- Radam is an excellent initiator in any kind of battle. Use his abilities to begin fights in any situation.

- Enemies can still damage Radam when he is using Renewal. Try to get as far away from the fighting as possible before using it.

- Use Energy Whip to keep enemies near when using the rest of Radam's abilities for maximum damage output.

**Playing against Radam: **

- Radam a delicate champion, focus him early on to prevent him from doing much damage.

- Take advantage of Radam's lowered magic resist and armor after using Renewal by targeting him.

- Radam is much less dangerous from a distance. Use ranged abilities to keep him at bay.


End file.
